In general, an electronic device can include a printed circuit board (PCB) of various types as the electronic device's main board. Diverse electronic function groups can be mounted on the PCB for various functions of the electronic device. When the electronic function group operates, it can emit a harmful wave. Hence, an electromagnetic wave emitted by the electronic device is severely restricted.
The electromagnetic wave of the harmful wave is most common, and an electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) test is conducted to test whether the electromagnetic wave is acceptable in the environment.
The EMC test is divided into an electromagnetic interference (EMI) test and an electromagnetic susceptibility (EMS) test, which are strictly regulated due to its harmfulness to the human body. Accordingly, many devices are suggested to prevent in advance the electromagnetic wave in the electronic function group according to the strict regulation of the EMI test.
To shield the electromagnetic wave radiated by the electronic function group on the PCB of the electronic device, a paint is spread using an EMI spray or vacuum deposition or one or more shield cans are mounted to shield one or more electronic function groups on the PCB.
While such methods are redundantly used, the shield can is indispensable. Various methods are suggested to mount the shield can on the PCB, which is largely divided into a mechanical coupling method, a clip-type coupling method, and a frame-type coupling method.
The mechanical coupling method fastens the shield can and the PCB using a plurality of screws. The clip-type coupling method mounts a clip along an outer rim of the shield can to electrically connect with a ground line of the PCB and then secures the shield can to the clip. The frame-type coupling method installs a separate frame to surround the components of the PCB and secures the shield can to the frame.
While the electronic device adds more various functions in response to user's wants, the electronic device's size is miniaturized and slimmed. Hence, the structure for securing the shield can which is indispensible to shield the harmful wave from the electronic function groups is under discussion in many aspects in view of efficient space usage.